


Bliss

by simply_dokie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ass Play, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Ten Years Later, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_dokie/pseuds/simply_dokie
Summary: Gokudera had only thanked god twice in his life. The first time was when Tsuna returned to the family after their harrowing experience with the Millefiore. The second time was coming home to find his girlfriend, Haru Miura, in his bed with her legs spread and two fingers slipped beneath her panties. oneshot
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 18





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might fuck around and absolutely destroy it for anyone left in the 5986 fandom. Accept this absolute filth as a gift for sticking around, cuties
> 
> xoxo, simply_doki

Gokudera had only thanked god twice in his life.

The first time was when Tsuna returned to the family after their harrowing experience with the Millefiore. He wasn’t ashamed when tears ran down his face, shock and disbelief squeezing his heart in what he could only describe as complete and utter joy. The second time was coming home to find his girlfriend, Haru Miura, in his bed with her legs spread and two fingers slipped beneath her panties.

“Hi,” he stammered, all tangible thoughts leaving as soon as he saw her. 

“Welcome home,” she said cheerily. She smiled at him, bright and sunny, as if she weren’t in his bed, wearing his shirt, wrapping him around the little finger that he could see moving up and down in slow languid motions. “How was work?”

Gokudera didn’t have the words to answer and instead dropped his bag and took slow steps towards her. He was almost surprised by how quickly the gears in his brain shifted, one minute an empty void to then all the things he’d like to do with her. 

“Are you going to say anything?” she asked again, this time pushing down the cotton fabric low enough to reveal a patch of curls.

“Work was fine,” he said softly, and took the time to take off his shoes and his denim jacket. “What did you do today?”

“I took a sick day to rest at home,” she explained, her legs spreading wider, her labia peeking out as he watched her work herself at a slightly faster pace.

“And there wasn’t a better time to take care of yourself?” he asked, stopping to look at her face. She shook her head no, looking rather put together except for the red blush spreading across her cheeks.

“There wasn’t anyone around to walk in on me,” she confessed, her voice dropping low when she pulled her fingers from her panties and up to her mouth. He noted the way they glistened before she wrapped her pink lips around them and suckled gently. Gokudera couldn’t see much else, his tunnel vision locked onto her and nothing else.

“ _Voglio quelle labbra su di me,_ ” he murmured, his native language rolling off his tongue with ease. _I want those lips around me_. 

“ _Voglio la tua testa fra le gambe,_ ” she replied, slightly accented and husky. _I want your head between my legs_.

Gokudera groaned out loud, and wasted no time to drop to his knees and crawl to Haru. He roughly grabbed her hips, pulled her center down to his face, and pulled off her panties with urgency before he tossed them aside. She gasped the moment his mouth made contact, spreading her with his tongue so that he could taste her. He eased her into it, slow at first with broad flat, strokes of his tongue. She was already so wet and sensitive by her own doing, the smell of her blooming all around her. He waited until she was soft and languid, with her fingers gently massaging the top of his silver head and soft humms of pleasure passing through her lips, then latched onto her clit. 

“Shit,” she gasped, her fingers suddenly pulling at his hair as he sucked her clit. He stuck out his tongue to quickly rub her bundle of nerves, sucked it once more, then tenderly bit down. She mewled and panted as he continued his assault, her hips shaking with each lick and suck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, holding her in place as her hips jerked about. She pressed her pussy against his face, almost riding it, while her clear juices covered his mouth, nose, and chin.

He looked up and met her gaze, and his dark eyes looked into her hooded, hazey orbs. One of her hands had slipped under his shirt, her small fingers pinching and pulling at her pebble hard nipples. He felt his cock jump at the site, his mind lewdly think of what he’d like to leave on her pert breasts. What might she look like with his cum dripping from one of her pretty pink nipples, her own pussy dripping as she pushed her fingers between her hot folds?

He picked up his head, almost smirking when she cried out in disappointment. He set up and quickly undid his buckle and unzipped himself. He stuffed a hand down his underwear and gripped himself lighty for a few experimental tugs. He was as hard as a rock. 

“Touch yourself, Haru,” he directed, gripping his cock and slowly jerking it.. 

She let out a shaky breath, and the hand that once gripped his hair tightly dropped back down. 

“Spread your pussy for me, baby,” he told her, entranced by the pink hue. She obliged without debate, both hands reaching to pull apart her puffy lips. Her clit was engorged, and her hole dripped out a steady stream of pussy juice. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“You have a very good tongue,” she whispered, gently pushing in a single finger into her opening under his watchful gaze. He saw the way it slid inside with fluid ease, how easily she fucked herself in front of him. 

He gripped himself much harder, pushing down his underwear in a hurried motion. His length fell out with an eager bob, already so ready for her. He spit on the tip of his cock and ran his thumb over the small slit up top. He rubbed beads of precum around the head in time with her hand movements.

All the while she stroked herself without restraint. She rubbed around her clit, pressing around the sensitive center. She spread her wetness all around, her fingers glistening in the last rays of the afternoon. He could see by the flexing of her knuckles that she must have been stroking her soft, velvety inside, and dripped with each rocking motion. 

“Do you like how wet you made me, honey?” she asked, eyes focused on his own movements. “It makes you so hard to see me like this.”

He quivered at her words. She was right. He could smell her still, taste her on his tongue. His throat tightened when she added another finger, slipping inside and squelching on the way in. She rocked into her own hands, her body mimicking the motions of fucking while she rubbed vigorously at her clit. He picked up his own pace, small drops of pre cum falling onto the clean sheet. 

“You’re right it does. Seeing your legs spread like that, like my little fucking slut. Keep touching yourself, baby,” he bit out. 

He dropped his free hand and sandwiched a finger alongside her two. She moaned deeply at the intrusion and her pussy tightened, a flood of juice wetting his finger just enough before he removed it. His finger floated below to prod at her asshole. “How about I finger your ass while you take care of that pussy?”

Haru could only choke out short cries and the flush of her face somehow darkened. She lifted her ass as best she could to give him better access. Her spinster didn’t resist when he gently wiggled his pointer inside, relaxing bit by bit until he eventually slipped his finger all the way in. He stroked her inner muscles and swirled his digit around. Haru choked out high pitch pants of pleasure, and the gyration of her hips grew more desperate. Her breathing became shallow. He squeezed his cock so tight that his head felt faint.

“Let me see you cum,” he ordered, working her tight ass as fast as it would allow. “Show me how that pussy cums, baby.”

“Ah- s-shit, please,” she stammered as her eyes clenched shut. 

He continued. “You’re gonna cum with fingers in your ass, aren’t you? Jesus Christ, you’re so beautiful. Let me see you cum,” he rasped out. “Let it out, baby. Let me see you happy.”

“I’m so close, I’m-... _S-sborrami in faccia_ , please, Hayato,” she breathed. _Cum on me_ , she begged him. The sight of her then, legs completely spread as she crumbled in front of him, burned itself into his memory. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but heady, frantic lust. She couldn’t look away from him. She needed him to see her like this. 

That was his undoing. 

“Ah... ah, fuck,” he ground out through clenched teeth as the first heavy jet of cum erupted. It landed across her pubic bone and made a mess of her tidy curls. The rest of his release covered the fingers that so vigorously pressed into her clit, almost violent in the desperation to get off. The white, milky fluid mixed with her own as she spread it all around her pink flesh, and pulled her fingers out of her pussy enough to push some of the mess inside of her.

Her hips jerked up, and she jutted her pussy out in a way that gave him a clear view of her spasming hole. She pulsed around her fingers, hips straining as she pushed her fingers as deep as they could go. He could have jizzed again as he watched her pussy ooze out waves of milky fluids, dripping down her ass and onto the sheets. Her body was taunt as she came, mouth hanging open as words failed her.

For a brief moment there was silence. They hung there in suspense to pause before the blood came rushing to their heads. She breathed first, a quick gasp as her hips fell back onto the plush bed. Right away he saw her muscles relax as her body melted in front of him. He felt his own body deflate in response and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His finger slipped from her ass, cleaner that might be expected.

He was entranced by the steadying rise and fall of her chest. He couldn’t stop himself when he bent down and placed a small kiss on her ankle, then her calf and the underside of her knee. He kissed all along her thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin to make her jump. His hot breath fanned against her tender lips, and he only pressed the faintest pressure for a kiss.

He paused at her stomach, pulling her shirt up to expose her to him. He revered her form, holding her hips with his hands and pressing his lips to her belly. He moved to her breast, settled between her legs and ran the fabric of his shirt over her hardened nipples. He took the left breast in his mouth and pressed his face into the pillow soft skin, then used his tongue to flick her nipples into hard pebbles. His other hand messaged her exposed breast, squeezing hard enough to make her moan. He lavished there for a while, using his warm hands to massage her heavy chest.

She was squirming by the time he lifted his head with a pop. He squeezed her breasts with both hands for good measure, pressing them together to jiggle them enticingly. He tugged the shirt over her arms, helping her lift it over her head and onto the floor. He kissed all along her collarbone, marked first with his teeth then soothed with his tongue. He continued up her neck, tickling her with his breath and a soft kiss at the shells of her ears. He pulled back to look at her, and was met with a soft smile. 

“Welcome home,” she said in a faint voice and wrapped her arms around his neck. He settled in between her legs, careful to not rub their sensitive parts together. 

“Thanks,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. He placed small kisses around her mouth, their breath mingling as their hearts matched pace. By the time he dared to press his lips to hers, she was eager for him. She met his slow pace with straightforward ardor, coaxing him to match her enthusiasm with each kiss. Haru was happy to see him and couldn’t hold back her excitement. 

“You’re sweet,” he said against her mouth, grinning as he basked in her affection. He’d grown to appreciate her expressions of love, himself feeling so wholly loved and treasured by her when they were together. Years together had shown him that he was as capable of receiving love as he was giving it, a new found security that helped to sooth his soul after years of insecurities and loneliness. 

“I’m happy you’re home,” she beamed. “I missed you.”

“I just saw you this morning,” he reasoned as she peppered his face with kisses.

“Okay, and? Isn’t that long enough?”

Gokudera didn’t bother with a response, just smiled as he pressed into her and kissed her deeply. She drew in a deep breath and pulled him close to her, her sticky fingers running through his hair as she pulled at the strands in encouragement. He poured his own excitement into the kiss, pulling her into him with each movement.

He nipped at her bottom lip, pulling the soft flesh between his teeth and sucking. He pulled at her lip with a heady sigh, then ran the tip of his tongue along the skin to sooth it. Her mouth fell open, inviting him in before he had even asked, and he wasted no time slipping inside. He stroked the inside of her mouth with force, petting her tongue with his own before pulling away to suck her top lip.

He continued to kiss her until she was desperate for breath and never let up even when she pulled away to gasp for air. This was how he showed her his love. Unrelenting in his focus, reminding her again and again until she was left with no doubt what he meant. She melted beneath him and pulled him close with her legs wrapped tight around his hips. They both hissed when their centers met, the delicious sting leaving a restless desire for more. He could feel himself grow hard again, his need pressed against her thigh. 

He pulled away, a string of saliva breaking between them. 

“You ready for me, sweetness?” he asked, looking into her brown eyes. He used his clean hand to push aside strands of hair that clung to her cheeks.

She nodded her head eagerly and adjusted her lower half to better align their bodies. She pressed her heels into his ass, pushing him forward and urging him inside. He groaned at her eagerness.  


“Inside, now,” she panted, pressing her chest into his. “Please, Hayato.”

He couldn’t deny her when she asked so nicely.

He leaned in for a kiss as his clean hand reached down to grip his cock. He rubbed his head against her slit and pressed down on her clit. She placed hot kisses along his neck and jaw, leaving a trail of little love bites on skin. He cried out in approval at the sensation, but stopped her by smashing his mouth into her. They breathed each other in.

Gokudera consumed Haru’s choked gasp when he pushed himself into her slick heat. He went in slowly, sinking into her with a slow rock of his hips. She threw her head back and let out a deep, long groan as he felt her squeeze tight around his length, her muscles fluttering uncontrollably all around him. He felt the blood rush from his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation of her. 

“You feel so good, baby,” he breathed. He dropped his head into the curve of her neck, scraping his teeth along her sensitive flesh. “Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my dick.”

He bottomed out, no space left between the two of them as she took every inch of him. He quickly pulled himself out and pumped back in, rocking his hips into her much like she had earlier by her own hands. 

“ _Sei la mia puttanella,_ ” he breathed as she bounced beneath him. _You’re my little whore._ “ _Come sei stretta. Cazzo, e’ incredibile._ ” He kissed behind her ear and hooked his arms behind her knees. _You’re so tight. Fuck, it’s incredible._

He pulled her legs up to her chest and shifted her hips so that he could reach deeper inside her. His pace intensified, and he laid into her with heavy, deep thrusts. She could only cry out in time with each thrust, her pussy squelching as he stirred her insides. One of her hands grasped his forearm for stability, almost like a lifeline, while the other gripped his hair. She pulled him to her and covered him with open mouth kisses. 

“You’re gonna feel so fucking good when you cum, baby,” he said against her mouth, then captured her lips in a searing kiss. The hand on his forearm dropped to wrap around his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life. He released her lips and looked her in the eyes. His voice was strained as he groaned out, “You make me feel so good, Haru.”

He watched her face crumble at the same moment he felt her pussy spasm completely. She looked back at him, laboring to keep her eyes open as her orgasm left her breathless. Her eyes were so dark and completely open to him, her love and trust brimming over in little tears at the corners of her eyes. 

That’s all he could see when he came, his hips stuttering into her frantically. He muttered reverent phrases in a deep voice as he rutted into her as deep as she could take him, releasing his cum into her still sensitive pussy. His eyes all but rolled to the back of his head and his breath caught in his throat as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, rolling through his stomach like thunder.

The sound of his blood racing roared in his ears, and for a length of time the only things he could focus was the sound of her breathing. 

He soaked in the way she glowed beneath him, her body responding to him

She was the first to break the silence, bursting into tears as she dropped her arms and took a deep, shaky breath. He breathed a sigh and chuckled, grinning at her soft expression. He released her knees, but she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. He stayed inside of her, softened as his sperm oozed out of her tender hole.

“You’re so good to me,” she warbled, tears streaming in earnest as she looked at him warmly. He let her fawn over him, knowing by now that it was best to let her do what she wanted. The only thing he could do was flop onto her and nestled his face into her chest while she sniffed and huffed and embraced him.

The pregnancy hormones made her extra soft lately.

“I love you,” she hiccuped finally, burying her wet face into the crook of his neck. His hold of her tightened, and he lifted himself up to tuck her against his chest. She let him comfort her, curling into him and relaxing in his warmth. He hummed in affirmation, the rumble of his chest soothing her some more.

“Love you too, stupid,” he said and kissed the top of her head. Their skin stuck together, fluids covering them where they were still attached. Haru took several deep, long breaths and took the time to center herself again. When she sniffled with a short laugh, he knew she was okay again. Her eyes were puffy and her nose a little snotty, but she beamed at him.

“I know I cried, but that was really good,” she laughed, lifting a hand to wipe her nose. Gokudera made a face, then grabbed the corner of a pillowcase to wipe it for her. 

“That was the best thing to come home to,” he joked, then pecked her cheek.

She nodded her head and smiled, eyes looking watery again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he murmured, kissing her swollen lips. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
